


Staying Alive

by Musicandjason



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A bit weird, M/M, Masturbation, all the feels, mormor, pretending to be dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicandjason/pseuds/Musicandjason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really know what this ended up being. it's just something that tumblr tortured me into writing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Staying Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this ended up being. it's just something that tumblr tortured me into writing.

Jim looked cold. Despite the thick woolen suit that he was laying in, and the shirt that was buttoned up to the crest of his throat. Sebastian loved to kiss the hollow of Jim's neck which was currently obscured by buttons and fine cotton. He took a shallow breath. He needed to focus; needed to keep his head in the game. 

Sebastian stood in his best suit, his feet shoulder length apart and his hands clasped together in front of him. People slowly walked up to where Jim was laying, no tears streaming down their faces, just stern looks and non-descript clothing. Paying their respects to the Crown Prince of crime. And Sebastian, ever his valiant knight, kept watch. The talk man was sure this would be harder if all of this was the most clever of ruses. But that still didn't make it easy. Jim was heavily sedated, do much that it was impossible to even see him breathe. 

It was only the promise of what would come later that had made Sebastian agree to this macabre event. When he and Jim had been laying in bed and his diminutive lover has suggested that they fake his own death to get people off his back. Sebastian wasn't sold on the idea until Jim had told him that they would have to disappear. And to a place where no one knew them, no less. They would lay on the beach and plan how they would watch the world burn.

And that's what lead Sebastian to agree to let his boss, also his lover to lay in a coffin and play dead. His hair was impeccably combed as always, and even his eyebrows had been sculpted and coloured in. He had the tiniest bit of powder on his face and hands, causing that pallid post-mortem complexion. It was starting to make the Sniper feel sick. But maybe that was just the heavy weight of his erection straining against his briefs. He didn't want to think about it, but he could hardly blame his body. He knew Jim wasn't dead, and he looked gorgeous. Always gorgeous. 

A harsh breath was expelled from his lips. He looked around the small viewing room slowly. Only a few people were left milling about. "Ten more minutes and the viewing is over." 

He watched the people in the room go to pay their respects, and then scuttled out of the room in the most respectful way possible. Within 5 minutes he was alone in the room with Jim's 'corpse.' He walked to the big wooden doors and locked them, the clicking sound of the lock engaging was reasurring to the Sniper. 

In a second he has unbuttoned his black suit jacket (the one with the ivory lining that Jim loved) and threw it on the chair. His tie followed quickly, and the top two buttons of his ivory dress shirt were popped open. He took a deep breath and huffed it out. "Oh, Jim..."

And with that, James Moriarty's right hand man slumped down in the chair nearest to his Boss' coffin, undid his trousers and took out his already leaking cock. A soft Irosg moan fell from his pink lips and he ran his rough workman's fingers up and down his thick length. It was rare that he took the time to do this, or was given the option. The majority of his orgasms were controlled by James Andrew Moriarty. And that was the way he liked it. 

But the loyal number two wouldn't lie; the perverse act of wanking off next to the coffin in a funeral home made the tongue lashing that he would receive later worthwhile. It also made the whole process only about six minutes long. His hand tightened around his dick and his hips rolled, effectively fucking his hand in the most earnest of ways. 

He came a short moment later with a groan that somewhat resembled the name Jim. His come coated his fingers abd a few shots even dribbled onto the floor. Sebastian couldn't have cared less. He took a tissue from the box that was meant for drying tears and cleaned himself up. He left his come on the carpet. Jim could clean it up if he wanted. 

He stood up slowly, waiting for the regular flow of blood to return to the rest of his body and tucked himself back into his pants. He picked up his jacket and shoved the tie into the pocket. Finally he looked over to the coffin and gasped. 

Jim was sitting up, watching Sebastian like a hawk. He had his plump lower lip captured between his sharp teeth and his pupils were blown. He looked a bit groggy, but anyone would have known that he was aroused. "Oh, Tiger. I didn't know you would miss me that much."


End file.
